Lollypop
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Zero is craving a lollypop. Maybe Kaname has one for him. A huge one! haha


Author's note:

Ok guys 2nd Vampire Knight fic. Should I continue with Vampire Knight or what? Because I sorta want to write other stuff too….. But, I can't let you guys down so yeah….. Anyway, this fic is for KanameZero4eva since she requested it and was the only one that actually requested something. Thanks *hugs* I mean you guys can request whatever, don't be scared I don't bite well most of the time I don't .. As I said before I have a shit load of summaries so pick one or if you don't like any of them suggest one for me and I'll write it, since I have like all the time in the world lol. So anyway on with the fic and please review at the end it would help me to know which summaries you guys would like me to write a story for next . Cuz I don't have x-ray or mind reading powers. :D

Dang3r0usl0v3

Lollypop

"Kaname! Seriously!! Stop, I have a life you know! I can't have fucking sex with you 24/7!" Zero and Kaname were bickering back and forth like they always did… Kaname, currently feeling as horny as usual was trying to arouse Zero. But the bastard just wasn't in the mood he guessed.

"But, love…," He whispered seductively. " You know you want my penis up your ass and y-Zero cut him before he finished. "Shut up," he said harshly with a blush. "I've got some work to do. So go do something else, I seriously in all honesty have no time right now."

Kaname pouted, hoping it would convince the hunter because he just looked so damn adorable with that silly little pout on, and Zero almost hugged him at the cuteness, but restrained himself and walked away. Leaving a horny, pouty pureblood behind. After a while, Zero didn't come back like Kaname expected him to, so he arose with a sigh and started walking towards his office. He had some papers to work on anyway so might as well…

As Kaname was working, the silence was haunting him. I mean if only Zero had agreed it wouldn't have been this silent. With him pounding into Zero and said hunter making those delicious sounds under- there was a sudden knock on his door that pulled him away from his sexual fantasies. "Come in," he answered in a clipped tone. Ugghhh, what did the overly happy vice president Takuma want this time, Takuma was Kaname's closest friend but sometimes the cheerfulness left him in a pissy mood.

"Kaname-sama," greeted Takuma. "I just wanted to inform you that we suddenly got a package today. Do you want me to bring it up right now?"

Kaname looked at him in puzzlement, but decided it wouldn't hurt to open the box. "Yes," he finally answered. "Would you mind?" Takuma nodded and quickly went to go fetch the box. Once he was out the door, he started smiling evilly and pulled out his cell phone. "Yuuki-chan," he greeted.

There was a squeal on the other end. "Hey Takuma-kun! Finally! Did you give the package to oni-sama yet?" Yuuki demanded.

Takuma chuckled. "I was just going downstairs to go get it. But did you buy yet?"

Yuuki gave a sigh. "Takuma, Takuma, Takuma… How could underestimate me? Of course I have it, I'm no retard," she pouted. Takuma laughed. "Well Yuuki-chan based on what Zero says about you when your in math class I th- Yuki screamed, "Zero's a big fat meanie head." She giggled. "Takuma hurry up and go get the package! Haha see you in a bit," she hung up. Takuma continued walking toward his destination and muttered something about hyper yaoi fan girls.

A while later.

"What the hell?" Kaname was still in his study with a package on his desk. (And no it wasn't filled with condoms and such you dirty people!! .) In this package was….lollypops? "Hmmm…." he thought. Lollypops were Yuuki's favorite candies not his. To tell you the truth he didn't like them that much. So what exactly was it doing here? He rummaged around in the box and found a note. It read:

Hey oni-sama!! I saw you today and you didn't look so happy so I got you some lollypops because they totally make me happy all the time. So maybe they could do the same for you.

Love

Yuuki

~End note~

Kaname smiled. Ahhh yes Yuuki was always looking after him, well sort of…..as I said before he didn't like these candies so much. He preferred chocolates. But… since Yuuki did take her time to send him some he supposed he could eat a few to be polite. He unwrapped one and started sucking on one deep in thought. How could he make Zero want him?! "Wasn't there a way?" he asked himself and unwrapped another lollypop before he looked at it and smiled to himself. The answer had been delivered to him…

-Later that night-

"Hey…" Zero thought to himself. "It's been a pretty good day so far. I mean Kaname hasn't pestered me about anything, the hunter society let me off early, and now I can sleep during class.(A/N sound familiar? XD)" Little did he know things were just getting started… The night class noisily filed in and started chatting while the poor teacher was left to try and settle the night class, which didn't happen unless Kaname willed it. The same things happened today as any other day. Shiki and Tukuma excused themselves for "illnesses", Kain and Aido made out in a corner, Zero slept as usual, and Ruka "tried" seducing Kaname.(A/N stay away from him bitch! He's Zero's :]) After a while the night class settled down and Kaname started sucking on lollypops the professor looked at him, but quickly went back to teaching. During the whole lesson, Kaname would suck on a lollypop till it dwindled to nothing but a stick, throw it away, and take out a new one. No one really noticed except, for Zero. "It's just the way he eats it!" Zero silently screamed to himself. He would slightly lick the top then put it all into his mouth but slowly. Then his tongue would dance around the "head" of the lolly and disappear into his mouth again and the process continued till there was no more, but Kaname would always produce another one out of…nowhere. It made Zero crave one himself, but the one he wanted was larger… So for the duration of the whole lesson Zero watched with lilac orbs tinted with dark purple lust, at the whole process of the lolly consumption.

*After class*

"Kaname!" Kaname kept walking as if he had never heard Zero call him. Zero started chasing him. So soon, they had themselves a little game of tag. After a while, they found themselves in Kaname's study panting and breathing hard.

"You…fuck…"Zero panted. Kaname, being the pureblood he was, had already recovered and was just about to leave when Zero suddenly grabbed him.

"Zero, let me go. I have things to do as well." he said icily. "He didn't want to be mean, but Zero was mean first," Kaname thought childishly. Zero frowned.

Zero touched Kaname in a "certain" place. "Kaname you're the one that wanted it…. Do you not want it anymore?" purred Zero. Kaname shivered. His mental walls were breaking with every touch and word. Crumbling to their doom…

Zero led Kaname the bed and started shedding unwanted articles of clothing. By the time they were at Kaname's huge super size bed they were left, clad only in their boxers.

Zero looked Kaname in the eyes, which are supposedly the windows to your soul, and caressed his cheek. Ooooh he was so damn sexy. "C'mon Kaname….come out and play." Zero smirked as he saw Kaname snap. But still no emotions. Hmmmm something was wrong. Ooooh well time for dessert. Zero fingered Kaname's waistband for a while and then slipped his hand under and grabbed him. Kaname jerked to life. He watched Zero slip both their boxers off… Zero sighed. Time for plan B.

Zero laughed. "Hey Kaname, got anymore of those lollypops?" he asked with a chuckle. Kaname finally replied. "The lollypop has been waiting for you since class Zero. You should have noticed earlier." Kaname smirked.

Zero blushed. He knew Kaname had a plan, he… just didn't know it was this. But whatever that was before. This was the present. "Well Kaname. Let's see how we can play with lollypops."

Zero licked the head and Kaname growled. "Zero stop fucking teasing me. I've waited long enough." Zero took him whole on the spot, he almost choked. Just how big was this guy?! Kaname moaned in ecstasy. It was really too much. Seriously, after 8 hours of no sex he was like this. Reduced to pile of moans and groans. Zero hummed in pleasure and made Kaname pant. But before Zero finished sucking him off Kaname pulled his super hard penis out of Zero warm mouth, flipped their positions on the bed, and slammed into him.

"Ahh!" yelped Zero. Kaname was in heaven the tight heat surrounding him in welcome he just couldn't wait to start pounding into his lover. Kaname patiently waited for Zero to adjust to him and as soon as Zero gave the ok they fucking around like bunnies. "Hhhuhhhuhhh," Kaname panted. He couldn't hold off much longer. Not with the velvety tight walls teasing him to his release. So he started pumping Zero and with a cry Zero came and Kaname gave a few more thrusts before he came as well. They just cuddled next to each other for a while. Basking in their release, together. "Maybe the lollypops helped after all," Kaname thought. But after all the damned lollypops he consumed to get Zero to finally notice, he was tempted to chuck them out the window right then and there. But this thought was interrupted by Zero. "If sex is that good, then maybe we should wait more often." Kaname frowned. He didn't want to wait another 8 hours for another round.

End

A/N:

How'd you guys like it? If I was Kaname I would also be tired of the damn lollypops. But anyway please review and yeah. And don't forget to pick a summary and put it in your review! I'm itching to write more. But anyway did I put enough details and such? This is like my first full lemon and I think it was sorta brief because I'm still sorta umm… embarrassed to write such things. Lol, anyway my friend has written a fic and I was wondering if all you nice people would go read her fic. Pretty please? It's called Crazy much! And yeah I wrote the summary and made the title and it's for the TV show Numb3rs. I've never watched it before so I can't really help her with it so if you have please go help her. I'll personally write you a special fic not mentioned in my shit load of summaries. :D A gift from me to you. And special thanks to KanameZero4eva again for actually choosing a summary. 3 See you at the next fic my dears. Oh and I proof read my own stories so forgive me for the mistakes and such.

Dang3r0usl0v3


End file.
